Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells. More particularly, present embodiments relate to systems and methods for transporting tubular onto a drilling rig.
In conventional oil and gas operations, a well is typically drilled to a desired depth with a drill string, which includes drill pipe and a drilling bottom hole assembly. Once the desired depth is reached, the drill string is removed from the hole and casing is run into the vacant hole. Casing may be defined as pipe or tubular that is placed in a well to prevent the well from caving in, to contain fluids, and to assist with efficient extraction of product. Tubular may be defined as including drill pipe, casing, or any other type of substantially cylindrical component or assembly utilized in drilling or well processing operations.
In conventional operations, the drill string is lowered into the wellbore from an elevated rig floor. Prior to adding a new length of tubular to the drill string, the tubular is first transported from a pipe rack near the ground onto the elevated rig floor. Once above the rig floor, the tubular is typically positioned above an opening in the rig floor, such as above well center or above a mousehole of the drilling rig. The tubular can then be connected to other lengths of tubular or lowered into the opening.
It is now recognized that there exists a need for improved systems and methods for transporting tubular onto the elevated rig floor.